


Excuse me, what?!

by Kuzunoha_Raidou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Blood and Gore, Crazy Harry Potter, Cute Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger Bashing, Insane Harry Potter, M/M, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Murder, Order of the Phoenix Bashing (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Slytherin Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzunoha_Raidou/pseuds/Kuzunoha_Raidou
Summary: Después de pasar setecientos años estudiando toda la magia conocida en el mundo, Harry Potter, compañero de la muerte, se encuentra aburrido sin nada más que hacer.Es malo ser un ser inmortal mentalmente inestable en un planeta donde eres la única criatura viva que existe, y es aún por cuando la curiosidad le hace preguntarse 'que hubiera pasado en sus primeros años de Hogwarts si él fuera diferente'Es una mala combinación y más cuando tu querido y eterno acompañante (muerte) decide joder contigo y darte una sorpresa extra cuando decides viajar en el tiempo.
Relationships: Death & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter & Slytherin Students, Harry Potter & Weasley Family
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fic y me encantaría que le dieran una oportunidad. Hace mucho que estuve tentado a hacer esta historia y espero la disfruten.
> 
> Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad.

La inmortalidad, para algunos, es considerada una maldición. Vivir para toda la eternidad mientras tus seres queridos mueren justo frente a tus ojos, sin poder hacer nada por ellos, mientras tú estás congelado en el tiempo. No es una forma agradable de vivir. 

El apego se vuelve doloroso, el tiempo deja de tener sentido, la autoconservación ya no es importante ¿por qué preocuparte por tu vida si no puedes perderla? 

La inmortalidad, para algunos, es una maldición, no obstante, para Harry Potter, fue una irónica hilaridad que le hizo reír como un maníaco cuando se enteró de su nuevo "regalo" 

Obtener lo que Voldemort quería tanto y por lo que sacrificó su magia, apariencia y cordura, sin siquiera intentarlo, Harry no pudo evitar caer de espaldas al piso riendo como un desquiciado mientras sostenía su estómago. 

Si Voldemort hubiera seguido vivo se lo restregaba en la cara por pura mezquindad. 

Fue un par de años después de que la segunda guerra mágica contra Voldemort llegase a su fin, cuando un grupo de adoradores de Tom que se mantuvo oculto por bastante tiempo comenzó un atentado en el callejón Diagon para 'purgar a los mestizos y sangre sucias' 

Harry, siendo un auror, inmediatamente fue llamado a la escena donde el caos reinaba en cada rincón. Los civiles gritaban y huían, hombres y mujeres, e incluso algunos niños se encontraban tirados en el piso sin vida.

Fue una vista que hubiese deseado nunca más ver y, con el corazón en un puño y la rabia explotando con magia salvaje fuera de su cuerpo corrió de cabeza hacia el peligro. 

Con su llegada el altercado no duró mucho más, pero casi al final, cuando la desesperación de los terroristas se convirtió en un aluvión de 'avada kedavra' a diestra y siniestra, sin preocuparse de si golpeaban a uno de los suyos, uno de sus hechizos logró un camino directo hacia Ron, su mejor amigo. 

Se movió, sin pensarlo por un solo segundo, para pararse entre su amigo y la maldición y la recibió con una determinación ciega. 

Por un momento todo se volvió negro y, al instante siguiente, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse rodeado de sus queridos amigos y familiares llorando a lagrima viva, pero al verlo volver a la vida una cacofonia de gritos, tanto de horror como de sorpresa perforaron sus oídos. 

Nadie sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry Potter había sobrevivido a una maldición asesina ¡por tercera vez! Lo cual, ya se estaba volviendo en un cuento viejo y muchos comenzaron a especular que quizás dicha maldición no tenía ningún efecto en él al haber sobrevivido a la primera. 

Todo era un caos, con teorías conspirativas yendo de todos lados, con George dando las más alocadas, Percy las más lógicas y Ron las más estúpidas. 

Unos días pasaron y, cuando él se encontraba sólo en Grimmauld Place para alejarse un poco de los disturbios duraderos que su supervivencia ocasionó, Harry mismo estaba especulando mentalmente sobre su situación particular. 

Fue cuando dieron más de las dos de la mañana sin poder conciliar el sueño teorizando cuando una chispa de lucidez lo golpeó cual expreso de Hogwarts. 

Recordó una historia, un cuento para niños sobre tres hermanos que recibieron un regalo cada uno de la propia muerte, una varita imbatible, una piedra que resucita a los muertos y una capa de invisibilidad y, cuando los tres objetos son reunidos por una persona, esta se convertirá en el amo de la muerte. 

Reflexionando sobre su vida, Harry se dio cuenta que en algún momento los tres objetos le pertenecieron, la capa la heredó de su padre, aún tiene la lealtad de la varita de saúco que descansa en la tumba de Dumbledore y usó la piedra de la resurrección en el bosque prohibido antes de encontrarse con Voldemort para morir bajo su varita. 

_ Pero eso era imposible _ , piensa con toda su cordura tambaleándose. El cuento de los tres hermanos era sólo eso, un cuento, algo inventado, porque si eso fuera real, Harry no sería el primero en recolectar los tres objetos, ya que era inaudito pensar que él era el único que pudo recolectar los tres, y aún si fuese ese el caso y las reliquias fueran reales, ¿Quién sería tan malditamente arrogante para proclamarse 'amo de la muerte'? La muerte era un ser divino, un concepto del universo inevitable, ningún ser humano con la suficiente cordura se proclamaría a sí mismo como "Amo" de algo que podría matarte con un solo pensamiento. 

Toda su cabeza estaba dando vueltas para cuando sus pensamientos pasaron a un plano más existencial y entonces algo cambió en la atmósfera, el aire se sentía más frío, el oxígeno más pesado en sus pulmones, la magia parecía convertirse en pequeñas motas de escarcha que punzan su piel ligeramente y un hormigueo lo recorre desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta el último de sus cabellos. 

Por reflejo su mano salió disparada hasta su varita, pero nada lo preparó para lo que sus ojos vieron. 

Sólo fue un parpadeo, un instante en el que no había nada frente a sus ojos y al milisegundo siguiente una criatura parecida a un dementor flotaba delante de él. 

Sin perder el tiempo lanzó un encantamiento patronus, sin embargo su fiel ciervo no tuvo ningún efecto en la extraña criatura encapuchada con su rostro oculto en sombras tan negras que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor. 

Harry se mantuvo quieto esperando su final al ver su patronus ser rechazado, pero algo llamó su atención, la incertidumbre, tristeza y desesperación que acompaña a los dementores no invadía su cuerpo, sentía el característico frío que los caracteriza, pero incluso eso tenía una sensación más cálida y extrañamente relajante. 

Cuando la sorpresa inicial pasó y después de varios segundos de silencio en donde no se encontró con su alma siendo tragada y su cuerpo siendo más que un cascarón vacío, la incomodidad comenzó a asentarse en su interior. 

—U-uhm… —Harry se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar su voz vacilar igual que cuando era un niño pequeño — ¿hola? 

La criatura no se movió ni reaccionó por lo que pareció una eternidad, y cuando empezaba a pensar que tal vez en alguna parte del día aspiró polvo de hadas en algún rincón sucio de la casa para estar alucinando, el encapuchado levantó una mano huesuda en su dirección. 

Realmente no pudo explicar lo que pasó en ese momento concreto, tantas voces, miles de ellas sonaron dentro de su cabeza, el aire dejó de fluir hacia sus pulmones, un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo y el cabello se le pegaba en la frente. 

Pareció un instante y una eternidad, sentía que podía verlo todo y nada a la vez, se encontraba vivo y muerto, caliente y frío, sólo y acompañado, odiado y amado, indefenso y poderoso, todo al mismo tiempo al borde de un precipicio a punto de caer, con el corazón revoloteando hasta casi estallar en su caja torácica pero con su mente extrañamente en paz. 

Cuando la sensación más aterradora e increíble del mundo llegó a su fin y las voces en su cabeza se detuvieron, tres palabras se quedaron grabadas en su mente: respeto, lucha y aceptación. 

Luchó contra la muerte cuando sobrevivió a esa primera maldición asesina cuando tenía quince meses de edad (cortesía de su madre y Voldemort) aceptó la muerte cuando caminó hacia ella en el bosque prohibido y siempre la ha respetado y visto como un concepto inevitable al cual eventualmente le abrirá sus brazos cuando llegué su momento.

Todo aquel que alguna vez recolectó las tres reliquias lo hizo porque sabía lo que eran y ansiaban arrogantemente tener un control sobre ella, utilizarla como una herramienta o un trofeo del cual poder alardear. 

Harry no quiere nada de eso. Y por no quererlo lo ha obtenido. 

Un mini flashback cruzó por su cabeza de su primer año en Hogwarts cuando el Director le dijo que esa era la forma de obtener la piedra filosofal y no pudo evitar reír histéricamente. 

Cuando toda la información se asimiló en su cerebro y la risa histérica se apagó al fin, Harry se dio cuenta que el ser que él pensaba era una representación de la muerte, ya no estaba en la habitación, en su lugar, un libro de aspecto grueso y antiguo descansaba en donde antes estaba flotando el ser. 

Con cautela lo tomó entre sus manos y abrió la cubierta para encontrar, escrito en una pulcra letra cursiva que avergonzaría a la de Malfoy, 'maestro de la muerte: una guía para todo lo que debería saber' 

Harry no pudo evitar la risa maníaca de sorpresa que escapó de sus labios ante el título del libro y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba leyendo el libro con una determinación férrea y curiosidad insaciable. 

. 

En un principio, cuando Harry Potter se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba su inmortalidad, a la familia que dejaría atrás, a los amigos que perdería y la soledad que lo estrangularía igual que un lazo del diablo, ciertamente la vió como una maldición. No obstante, en un momento de brillantes, encontró algo que la convirtió en una bendición.

Harry era muy curioso, demasiado para su propio bien y en un momento de su vida su curiosidad se volvió insaciable. Con su inmortalidad Harry se dio cuenta que podría saberlo todo, estudiarlo todo, aprenderlo todo, desenterrar cada maldito secreto en el mundo, en la magia y tenía todo el maldito tiempo del mundo, de la existencia para lograrlo. 

Tenía un propósito, incursionar en todas las artes del mundo, en todos los trabajos y empresas, podía ver el progreso de países y sus caídas, el final de los tiempos y el inicio de otros y no existía humano o criatura mágica que pudiera detenerlo. 

. 

Pasaron siglos antes de que Harry Potter pudiera decir que se encontraba satisfecho, lo sabía todo y ya no quedaba nada por aprender. El mundo llegó a su fin en algún momento y los humanos, tanto muggles como mágicos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, convirtiéndolo en la última persona del planeta. 

Nunca se molestó por saber que lo causó, de seguro fue una disputa humana que llegó con su abrupto final, los humanos siempre eran así, sin importar cuantos siglos pasaran trataban de matarse los unos a los otros por cosas sin importancia como las opiniones diversas, el color de piel, el idioma que hablas y la magia que tienes. 

La humanidad no cambia. 

Cuando la humanidad dejó de enseñarle algo, sus ojos y metas se dirigieron a aprender todo sobre las criaturas mágicas, quienes, al reconocerlo como el 'amigo de la muerte' como él había pedido que lo llamaran, ya que se negaba a ser llamado "Amo" de ella, felizmente le contaron sus secretos, tradiciones y sociedades. Fue fascinante. 

Las criaturas también dejaron de existir en algún momento, fue algo más ambiental que cualquier otra cosa y Harry se encontró completamente solo, solo la vegetación crecía y le hacía compañía, pero no podía hablar con ella, ya lo intentó. 

Así que ahora se encontraba sin nada que hacer, sin un nuevo propósito. Podría hacer aparecer vida en el planeta nuevamente, pero como amigo de la muerte su trabajo era dejar que las cosas se solucionen por sí solas. Si la vida vuelve a poblar la tierra debe dejarla ser y que tome el tiempo que tome. 

Por lo tanto estaba muy aburrido, a veces practicaba con su magia, lanzando hechizos masivos que bien podrían nivelar una ciudad entera en un segundo, o algunos que para los magos normales necesitarían decenas de lanzadores y él podía lanzarlo solo sin apenas esfuerzo. 

Uno pensaría que al tener todo el tiempo del mundo desarrollarías una paciencia casi infinita, lo cual es el caso de Harry, pero sólo cuando tenía un propósito en la vida, y esperar décadas, o siglos o tal vez milenios a que nazcan nuevas formas de vida en la tierra para repoblar no era uno de ellos. 

—Harry ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? —preguntó la voz sin género de la muerte un día al ver a su "amigo", Harry le pidió hasta el cansancio que la muerte dejara de llamarlo 'maestro' porque el no se concideraba como tal, aún si fuera un simple título de adorno, arrodillado en un terreno perfectamente desierto de toda vida y nivelado escribiendo un gran círculo de runas que abarcaba sus buenos tres metros a la redonda. 

—Ah, muerte, querida amiga, me alegra que vinieras —respondió el joven Potter a modo de saludo, parado en el medio de su círculo de runas perfectamente hecho — ¿sabes? Estuve pensando en mi situación. El aburrimiento en algún momento me va a volver loco y sólo hay un puñado de cosas que puedes hacer para pasar el tiempo y divertirte a parte de dormir. 

Lo que pareció ser un gemido de dolor salió de la oscuridad de la capucha del ser, habían tenido mucho esta conversación en la última década, con Harry comportándose como un niño quejumbroso sobre su falta de actividad debido a la ausencia de vida en el planeta. No es que pudiera culparlo, Harry Potter es un hombre que necesita estar haciendo continuamente algo o terminaría provocando un desastre o volviéndose loco, no necesariamente en ese orden. 

Aunque si hablamos de locura, el pequeño mago hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser completamente cuerdo, la inmortalidad le hace eso a una persona, más por el hecho de que ya casi nada importa más que cualquier otra cosa. 

—Encontraste una solución según veo —dijo el ser apuntando con un dedo huesudo al círculo de runas. 

—¡Si, si! —responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa llena de dientes y un brillo en sus ojos para nada lunático — estuve pensando el otro día en mis primeros años de Hogwarts, y ¿sabes? Siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo hubieran sido las cosas si tomará un camino diferente. 

—¿Te refieres a estar del lado de Tom Riddle? 

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué querría estar del lado de ese lunático con complejo de Dios? Fue un idiota que corrompio su propia magia, nunca estaría del lado de un tipo así. No, me refiero a arruinar todo lo que Dumbledore planeó para mi vida y morderle el trasero. 

Porque eso en alguna parte de su vida se convirtió en una de sus metas cuando supo lo obsesivamente involucrado que estaba el director con su vida, aunque no puede evitar agradecerle en el fondo de su mente por traerlo a este momento, donde puede investigar todo lo que él mundo puede ofrecer sin problemas. 

Pero el hombre fue un tonto, un loco que tenía la intención de eliminar la magia oscura de la comunidad mágica, y eso, eso es algo que Harry nunca podría perdonar. La magia es sagrada en todas sus formas, nada ni nadie debería pensar en querer destruir una rama de ella, eso es sacrilegio del más alto nivel. 

Cuando se enteró de los planes del hombre, muchos años después de su muerte, hizo todo lo posible por desacreditar sus creencias por todo el mundo, y aunque lo logró, la victoria se sintió un poco vacía al no poder restregarlo en la cara del hombre y ver todo su trabajo ser aniquilado en primera fila. 

Por lo tanto, siempre a tenido la fantasía de joder a Dumbledore en persona. 

—Así que quieres viajar en el tiempo a tus años de Hogwarts para volver de cabeza la vida de Dumbledore —declaró la muerte en lo que pareció un suspiro de sufrimiento. 

—Casi, pero no —respondió apuntando con un dedo juguetón a su fiel compañero — quiero regresar a cuando tenía tres años, que es la edad promedio de cuando comencé a trabajar como un elfo doméstico para los Dursley y cortar de raíz el problema. Me niego a volver en una fecha posterior habiendo sufrido ya la mayoría de su abuso, además —una sonrisa sedienta de sangre cruzó los labios del joven Potter — siempre tuve el sueño húmedo de destriparlos y ahorcar sus cuellos con sus propios intestinos. 

Si la representación física de la muerte tuviera un rostro, ahora mismo estaría haciendo una mueca por las palabras del mago. 

Harry Potter, siendo un ser inmortal, se encontró con mucha polémica a lo largo de su vida eterna, magos que temían a su poder, otros que lo odiaban debido a lo que representaba al estar vinculado con la muerte, muchos quisieron experimentar con su cuerpo para encontrar un camino hacia su propia inmortalidad. Harry Potter se encontró siendo rechazado o codiciado como un mero objeto a lo largo de su existencia y en algunas circunstancias, tuvo que recurrir a una sangrienta masacre para que lo dejaran en paz. 

Harry Potter se convirtió en un hombre sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos a la hora de quitar vidas, y su forma creativa de condenar a quienes le ofenden personalmente era de todo menos bonita, a los ojos de los demás, para el joven inmortal era un arte macabro. 

—¿Así que, qué opinas? —cuestionó Harry con su sonrisa llena de dientes que no augura nada bueno. 

Un suspiro cansado sale del ser mientras analiza toda la matriz rúnica y no pudo evitar estar impresionado con el trabajo realizado, si bien conocía a Harry Potter como los huesos de su mano, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo el nivel de detalle que el joven mago ponía en sus trabajos. 

Una matriz rúnica creada para viajar a un punto específico del tiempo, evitando las paradojas, sustituyendo su alma con la de su yo más joven, manteniendo todo su conocimiento, magia y habilidades únicas que ha ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los siglos. 

—Ya estás preparado, simplemente no niveles Inglaterra a la más mínima ofensa hacia tu persona —declara la muerte alejándose del círculo rúnico, dando su visto bueno. 

No iba a intentar detener a su compañero inmortal, sólo porque intentarlo llevaría a una rabieta monumental en donde varios kilómetros de distancia se convertirían en terreno baldío y al final el joven mago lo haría de todos modos. 

En estas situaciones es mejor dejar que las cosas fluyan y esperar lo mejor. 

—¡Excelente! —exclama Harry con una sonrisa que le parte la cara — entonces nos encontraremos en mi niñez, mi querido amigo.

Y con esas palabras comenzó a verter su magia en la matriz, llenando cada runa con su poder y concentración. Nunca había usado magia o runas que jueguen con el tiempo más allá de acelerar o detener el tiempo de un objeto, nunca incursionó en viajes en el tiempo. 

Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. 

Muerte vio con cierta fascinación todo el proceso, la magia de la que su asociado era capaz supera a cualquier criatura en el planeta, supone que esa es la culminación de alguien que ha estudiado la magia, en sus diferentes formas, sin descanso durante más de setecientos años. 

Pero algo no está bien, el ser universal cree que este viaje no será lo suficientemente satisfactorio para su "amigo", así que ¿qué hay de malo en darle algo de emoción extra? 

Mientras la magia de Harry recorre las runas, la muerte mueve uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha sin que el joven inmortal sospeche y cambia un par de runas de la matriz aquí y allá, algo insignificante que podría dar un poco de diversión extra, y también un par de problemas al último Potter. 

¿Por qué? Porque la muerte es mezquina con el joven mago y es una forma de que pague los muchos dolores metafóricos de cabeza que le ha proporcionado a lo largo de su existencia. 

Cuando la magia completa el círculo Harry Potter desaparece en un destello de luz, dejando atrás un rastro humeante de poder y piedra quemada. 

Por varios segundos la muerte no se mueve y cuando al fin lo hace, reflexiona en silencio que, si tuviera una vida humana, este sería el punto exacto en que se arrepentiría de todas sus elecciones en la vida. 

[…] 

Cada hueso duele, la piel hormiguea con el poder residual de la matriz rúnica, sus párpados pesan ligeramente y puede sentir lo pequeñas y frágiles que son sus extremidades. 

Su alrededor huele a humedad y polvo, tal como recordaba que olía el armario de su niñez, la rigidez del delgado colchón y la sucia manta que cubre su cuerpo es igual e incluso los pequeños brazos que le rodean el vientre en un abrazo reconfortante es identi-

Espera ¡¿qué?! 

Se levanta con un sobresalto y sin querer golpea el techo del armario con un ruido sordo. 

El dolor es genuino, por lo que no está alucinando cuando, después de frotar con cierta insistencia el lugar afectado, ve el pequeño cuerpo de su yo más joven acostado a su lado, moviéndose ligeramente adormecido por el repentino movimiento. 

Lanza un hechizo de luz para estar más seguro, luego conjura un espejo frente a él y ve que ambos son idénticos. 

¿Esta es una realidad alternativa en donde tiene un gemelo? No, se aseguró de no moverse a una realidad alterna y seguir en su misma línea de tiempo, entonces ¿por qué hay un niño que es igual a él en apariencia y núcleo mágico cuando era niño? 

Una repentina chispa de realización golpea su mente al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Hijo de puta… —murmura con los ojos muy abiertos al caer en la realización que la muerte cambió algunas runas mientras activaba la matriz. 

—¿Ho-hola? —la pequeña e indefensa voz de su homólogo lo estremece violentamente, dándose cuenta que era observado con grandes e inocentes ojos verde esmeralda. 

Se muerde los labios para no soltar un grito. Si pudiera, mataría a la muerte en este instante. 


	2. Capítulo II

Tardó un par de segundos en recuperar la compostura y solo su larga experiencia en controlar su magia evitó que volará la casa en miles de pedazos. 

Respiró hondo, muy hondo, y recitó mentalmente las runas del alfabeto egipcio una por una para concentrarse en su próximo movimiento. 

Atrapará a la muerte por esto, no importa cuánto tiempo le tome, le hará pagar por, primero, meterse con su perfecta matriz rúnica, y segundo, exponerlo a su yo más joven de esta manera. 

Los ojos grandes e inocentes de un intenso color verde esmeralda lo miran con una curiosidad apenas contenida, de seguro no sabe que está frente a alguien idéntico a él, aún no tiene sus lentes y su vista ya estaba maltrecha en esta época. 

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas? —Circe, ¿su voz siempre fue tan pequeña y suave?

—Chico —responde su homólogo sin vacilación, aún no es lo suficientemente mayor para dudar de otra persona, aún si esa persona está en un lugar donde se supone que no debería estar — aunque a veces, el tío Vernon me dice monstruo, o fenómeno , o anormal, o-

—Ya entendí —lo corta el joven inmortal antes de que su temperamento explote y vaya a buscar a esa gorda morsa y le arranque la cabeza. 

El niño cierra de golpe su boca y parece culpable, afligido por alguna razón desconocida y Harry siente ganas de llorar porque  _ oh Circe, estaba tan roto, asustado y triste por creer hablar de más y de seguro espera un castigo sólo por respirar demasiado fuerte. _

Ningún niño merece esto, corrección, ningún niño  **mágico** merece esto, los muggles pueden arder en el infierno por lo que le importa. 

¿Tan pequeño y frágil había sido de niño? ¿Cómo logró sobrevivir hasta su séptimo año en Hogwarts? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo pasó siquiera del primer año si era tan tímido y asustadizo? 

Bueno, aún es demasiado joven, aún no se ha visto corrompido por los "cuidados" de sus adorables parientes y envuelto en esa sensación de entumecimiento que lo persiguió hasta su último año en Hogwarts, cuando la guerra y el peligro inminente al fin se detuvieron. 

Debe mantener la calma, ha tenido experiencia cuidando a niños, cuido de Teddy en sus primeros años antes de que fuera echado de la familia por tener un vínculo con la muerte, puede hablar con su joven homólogo sin asustarlo demasiado.

—Ya veo —dice con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, asintiendo como si entendiera el dilema del pequeño niño —, pero ¿sabes? 'chico' en realidad no es un nombre, así que ¿qué te parece si te doy uno? —Pregunta mostrando ligeramente sus dientes con confianza y oh, por Merlín, Morgana y Mordred su yo más joven se ve como si alguien le hubiera colgado las estrellas en el cielo, su corazón inmortal no puede con tanta inocencia. 

—¿En serio? —La esperanza gotea por cada palabra que sale de su boca y Harry no puede creer en cómo era tan lindo de niño ¿en que parte de la historia este ángel se convirtió en lo que es ahora a sus más de setecientos años? 

—Si, si —agita su cabeza en señal afirmativa y luego hace un sonido al fondo de su garganta y toma su barbilla entre sus dedos como si estuviera pensando — ya se, de ahora te llamarás Harrison ¿te gusta? Harrison James Potter —nunca volverá a usar su estúpido nombre Muggle, él es un mago y planea ser totalmente integrado a la comunidad mágica, así que un nombre adecuado es necesario. 

Las estrellas parecen centellear en los ojos de su pequeño homólogo y la amplia sonrisa brillante podría compararse con un rayo de sol y ahora se siente demasiado suave y por Circe quiere adoptarse a sí mismo. 

—Yo me llamo Hadrian ¿de acuerdo? Hadrian Charlus Potter, así que, como compartimos apellidos, eso nos hace hermanos. 

—¿Hermanos? —La barba de Merlín, su voz suena tan pequeña, rota y esperanzada, sus ojos brillan con pequeñas lágrimas no derramadas. Su pequeño yo está tan hambriento de afecto que bien podría irse con un tipo de la calle si le muestra el más mínimo afecto, es una suerte que nunca se haya topado con algún pedófilo o su historia de fondo sería aún más trágica. 

—Si, hermanos —le asegura en un susurro de complicidad, como si estuviera contando un gran secreto — y, como soy tu hermano ahora, es mi deber cuidar de ti ¿tienes hambre? 

Como si de repente le recordaran algo, el estómago del pequeño Harrison protesta por algo de comida, aún así el rostro de su homólogo decae considerablemente. 

—Tengo hambre, pero tía Petunia dijo que los monstruos como yo no deben comer mucho. 

Los puños de Hadrian se aprietan con fuerza en sus pantalones demasiado grandes y quiere gritar de pura rabia,  _ como voy a disfrutar despedazarlos miembro por miembro _ , piensa una parte muy oscura de su mente y él está feliz de complacerla. 

—No te preocupes, tía Petunia me dejará darte comida si se lo pido —miente descaradamente, porque por Morgana, nunca en la vida le volverá a pedir algo a esa horrible mujer, primero la ahorca con su propio cabello, Hm, más ideas para lidiar con ellos. 

—Pero la puerta está cerrada —señala Harrison con su pequeño dedo en dirección a la puerta del armario — tío Vernon siempre la deja cerrada. 

Una sonrisa llena de dientes parte la cara de Hadrian, ¿una cerradura muggle lo va a detener? Es tan estúpido que quiere reír como un desquiciado. 

—¿Sabes guardar secretos? —Le dice a su pequeño yo con un murmullo y su mano a un lado de su boca en una señal conspirativa y el inocente mago asiente fervientemente — yo, quiero decir, nosotros —los apunta con un dedo de su mano libre — tenemos superpoderes. 

Los ojos del niño se abren a más no poder con asombro —¿de verdad? —Cuestiona en el mismo tono conspirador que su recién nombrado hermano. 

—De verdad, mira —apoya una mano en la puerta y lanzando un silencioso _alohomora_ esta se abre sin problemas. 

Harrison se queda sin palabras en un silencio de asombro, sus ojos centellean como una pequeña galaxia y su boca se parte con una sonrisa encantada. 

—Increíble ¿yo también puedo hacer eso? —Su emoción se siente por cómo vibra inquieto en su lugar, quiere intentarlo y mostrárselo a los otros niños del vecindario, tal vez si les muestra algo increíble lo dejen jugar con ellos y no le digan que es un rarito. 

—Por supuesto, pero no por ahora, tienes que practicar tus poderes para poder usarlos o podrías lastimarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Declara Hadrian y aunque el rostro de su homólogo decae un poco asiente con determinación —. Bien, ahora espera aquí mientras yo busco comida ¿esta bien? No tardaré nada —otro asentimiento y está saliendo por la puerta y la cierra detrás de él y coloca un hechizo de silencio para que su mini-yo no pueda escuchar nada. 

Respira hondo un par de veces, se calma lo suficiente para que su magia no ataque nada más volver a ver a estos repugnantes muggles y así arruinar su diversión. 

—Muerte —murmura Hadrian y espera un par de segundos antes de que el ser se materialice en una voluta de humo a su lado derecho. 

—Harry ¿Cómo llevas tu regreso en el tiempo hasta ahora? Divertido, supongo —la voz sin género del ser es plana y monótona, se arrastra como un suspiro agonizante. 

—Primero que nada, ahora soy Hadrian, así que apreciaría que me llamaras así de ahora en adelante —pide y el ser asiente ligeramente en señal de entendimiento —, segundo, me alegra mucho verte querido amigo, tercero, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a manipular mi perfecta matriz rúnica?! —Estalla el pequeño inmortal y antes de que la muerte pueda decir algo, continúa despotricando — y, por último, ¡¿en qué estabas pensando ?! ¡Ahora tengo un pequeño ángel inocente al que cuidar y todo es tu culpa! —Termina apuntando con un dedo hacia la puerta del armario, donde su pequeño yo lo espera ansiosamente. 

La muerte no dijo nada por varios segundos, provocando que el temperamento del joven mago hierva a fuego lento. 

—Espero que no hayas sido muy duro contigo mismo —comenta el ser en lugar de dar una respuesta apropiada. 

—¿Cómo esperas que sea duro con esa cosita tan linda y suave? Sólo un monstruo haría algo así —declara frotando su cara con ambas manos en señal de frustración —¿En que pensabas muerte? Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer si quiero arruinar a Dumbledore y arrastrar su nombre en estiércol, cuidarme a mí mismo será una distracción que no tenía planeado. 

—Planeabas cuidar a algunos de tus antiguos amigos ¿no? ¿Qué importa si adherimos uno más a la lista? 

—No es lo mismo, con los chicos Weasley sólo iba a pedirte que los protegieras de cualquier hechizo compulsivo que Molly o Dumbledore les lancen para manipularlos y a Augusta y Neville también. Con Neville quería sanar a sus padres y alejarlos de las garras de Albus. 

Porque si, algo siempre estuvo mal con esas personas, para empezar ninguno de los hijos Weasley tenía madera de Gryffindor, excepto tal vez Charlie, pero él trabajaba con dragones por amor a Circe. Bill tenía más madera de Ravenclaw, Percy estaba entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, aunque la búsqueda de conocimiento lo decantaría por el primero, los gemelos eran Slytherin de pies a cabeza, esa astucia y malicia no encajan con los leones y Ron pertenecía a las serpientes, porque en su primer año, Ronald Weasley vio en el espejo de Erised una vida de grandeza y reconocimiento, no vio a su familia amorosa, no vio una vida rodeado de conocimiento, no, vio grandeza, ambición a raudales por ser el mejor y salir de la sombra de sus hermanos, Ron era una serpiente, digan lo que digan, y su mente aguda y estratega sólo afianzaba ese hecho. 

Augusta era una mujer severa pero muy sensata, era muy extraño que una bruja tan excepcional cayera en la demencia y negligencia al maltratar verbalmente a lo único que la unía a su querido hijo, una mujer como Augusta atesoraría más que nadie a su nieto Neville. El propio Neville tenía algo mal, era el segundo hijo de la profecía y al final de la guerra su poder mágico rivalizaba con el de Harry. No es posible que durante toda su infancia se pensara que el pequeño Neville era un Squib, esto olía a artimaña sea como sea. 

—Pero con Harrison, le puse ese nombre así que llámalo así, por favor, tendré que estar cuidándolo directamente, nutrir su poder, confianza y carisma. Muchos de mis planes tendrán que modificarse. 

—¿'Muchos '? 

—Bueno, sólo unos pocos, pero de igual manera es algo que no esperaba y de lo cual no tengo idea cómo sobrellevar —un suspiro de sufrimiento sale de los labios del joven Potter mientras emprende su camino hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por su leal compañero —, la última vez que cuide de un niño humano fue Teddy, y poco después fui exiliado prácticamente de la comunidad mágica por nuestro vínculo. 

Al llegar a la cocina sus ojos se dirigieron a las personas en ella, su tía estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y tan pálida como el papel al verlo a él junto a lo que parecía un dementor, digan lo que digan, ella conocía de dichas repugnantes y mortales criaturas, y en un rápido movimiento tomó entre sus brazos a su obeso y no tan pequeño hijo Dudders. Vernon, por su parte, lo miraba con obvia hostilidad y asesinato en sus ojos por traer sus rarezas a su normalidad. 

Hadrian los ignoró magistralmente para dirigirse sin una palabra hasta el refrigerado, primero lo primero, comida para Harrison, luego el asesinato. 

—Cuidé de algunos niños de criaturas mágicas, pero obviamente no es lo mismo —siguió hablando con la muerte como si nada hasta que fue interrumpido por el bramido de cerdo de Vernon. 

—Monstruo, ¿cómo te atrev-

Las palabras de la morsa se cortaron cuando con un movimiento de su mano, Hadrian desgarró la garganta del hombre. 

—Vuelve a llamarme así y tu muerte será mucho peor —amenazó mientras el gordo se aferraba a su garganta sangrante con arcadas — y descuida, no morirás aún, no habría diversión en eso —muestra una sonrisa sedienta de sangre llena de dientes, provocando un chillido de terror de la mujer con cara de caballo —. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? Ah, si, la comida —sin más abre la nevera y al instante su rostro se arruga en asco — Puaj, comida muggle. 

—¿Esperabas algo más? —Pregunta la muerte con un suave tono de diversión. 

—Por supuesto que no, pero un hombre puede soñar —suspiró dramáticamente al mismo tiempo que chasquea sus dedos y un poco de tocino vuela hacia la sartén en el fuego, un par de huevos se rompen y fríen cuando ya la carne está lista y un cartón de jugo de naranja sale volando mientras se baten los huevos hasta estar revueltos y en menos de un minuto, un perfecto desayuno americano está listo —Como extraño la sopa de sangre y vísceras de Bojový králik de los duendes o las huevas de Nôž ryby de las sirenas y tritones. 

—Podrás volver a comerlos —declara el ser universal como un hecho. 

—Si, tienes razón. Mientras tanto, esto debe ser suficiente para el pequeño Harrison —con una floritura guía el plato hasta su mano abierta y comienza a caminar de regreso al armario —. Vigilalos por mi muerte, y asegúrate de que no mueran todavía, tienen mucho que pagar. —Sale de la cocina sin mirar atrás, escuchando el leve gemido de terror de su querida tía,  _ música para mis oídos. _

En poco tiempo está nuevamente frente al armario, con un movimiento de su mano quita los hechizos de silencio y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen completamente desgarradora. 

Su pequeño yo se encuentra acurrucado en una bola sobre la sucia manta, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y murmurando una y otra vez que Hadrian era real y se quedaría con él. 

¿Qué tan roto estaba a una edad tan temprano? Tan frágil y deseando que la más mínima cosa buena en su vida no sea producto de una alucinación o un sueño. 

Esta gente horrible es despreciable, romper tanto a un niño de esta forma, tienen merecido todo lo que tiene planeado para ellos y más. 

—¿Harrison? —Lo llama suavemente para no asustarlo, e inmediatamente cuando se gira para verlo la felicidad y el alivio son tan marcados en su pequeño rostro que es difícil de ver sin que sus entrañas duelan. 

—Eres real —susurra con su voz quebrada y húmeda y Hadrian odia el hecho de que sus ojos se empañan ligeramente. 

—Por supuesto que soy real, tan real que nunca te dejaré solo. 

—¿Lo prometes? 

—Lo juro por mi palabra de mago —en un instante el juramento se instala entre ambos y Hadrian no podría arrepentirse de hacer algo tan irresponsable como un contrato mágico, pero el rostro iluminado por la esperanza y felicidad de su yo más pequeño lanza al viento cualquier preocupación —, y como te prometí, aquí hay un poco de comida —le muestra el plato con tocino, huevo revuelto y el vaso con jugo de naranja y de inmediato el estómago de Harrison ruge en anticipación — comelo todo ¿de acuerdo? Yo volveré en unos momentos, aún hay algunas cosas que debo hablar con Petunia y Vernon ¿si? 

Su homólogo asiente vigorosamente y sin más preámbulo comienza a comer, mientras tanto Hadrian cierra nuevamente la puerta, coloca otra vez el hechizo de silencio y regresa a la cocina / comedor. 

—Bien, Harrison está comiendo y feliz, ahora es mi turno de divertirme —declara el joven Potter con una sonrisa llena de dientes y chasqueando los dedos Petunia, Vernon y Dudley son alzados en el aire por una fuerza invisible. 

—¡Chi-chico! ¡¿Qué estás ha-ha-haciendo ?! —Su tía intenta protestar pero lo único que Hadrian escucha es ruido de fondo que pronto se volverá en una deliciosa sinfonía de gritos, súplicas y llantos. 

—Oh querida Petunia, te voy a enseñar porque no te metes con un niño mágico, jamás —su voz toma un tinte oscuro y peligroso al final de la línea, estremeciendo violentamente a los asquerosos muggles. 

[…] 

Después de una hora el comedor / cocina ha adquirido una excelente pintura nueva en las paredes, de un vibrante tono rojo, la chimenea del salón tiene tres nuevas cabezas como trofeos, un cerdo, una morsa y un caballo están escritos en las placas de cada exhibidor, y el piso de la cocina tiene unas estilizadas alfombras de piel nueva, frescas y ventiladas, perfectas para esta época del año y combinando con las nuevas sillas y mesa de hueso blanco y reluciente.

Ah, el arte es una maravilla, casi pareciera que está vivo. 

Con el orgullo brillando en la amplia sonrisa de Hadrian su trabajo ha terminado. 

—Nunca dejas de impresionarme —murmura la deidad a un lado del joven mago, admirando la obra maestra de su compañero — ¿las palabras eran necesarias? —Pregunta apuntando a un lado de la pared del salón, donde estaba escrito con brillante rojo las palabras 'es hora de que pagues por tus pecados, Albus Dumbledore' 

—Le da un toque de misterio ¿no crees? Al viejo se le volará la cabeza pensando en lo que significa —dicho esto se dirige hasta el armario, es hora de sacar a su mini-yo de este lugar —. Por favor, recuerda proteger la mente de Ron, los gemelos y los otros chicos, quita las compulsiones de Augusta y los bloqueos en el núcleo mágico de Neville, también protege sus mentes, en un par de días iré a San Mungo para curar a sus padres. 

—Por supuesto, si eso es todo, tengo tres almas nuevas que guiar al sufrimiento eterno —declara el ser. 

—Gracias mi querido amigo, eres el mejor —lo despide con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de abrir la puerta del armario y ver a su pequeño homólogo sentado pacientemente, mirando fijamente su plato —. Oye, regrese. 

Los grandes ojos esmeralda se disparan hacia su posición y una brillante sonrisa lo recibe. 

—Hable con Petunia y Vernon y ¿sabes que? —Pregunta dejando un poco de silencio dramático hasta que Harrison niega con la cabeza lentamente — nos mudaremos a una nueva casa, sólo nosotros dos ¿qué te parece? 

—¿De verdad? —El asombro se refleja en su mirada. 

—Si, y en esta nueva casa podremos hacer lo que queramos y no tendrás que dormir en el armario, tendremos nuestra propia habitación ¿quieres venir? 

Sin tener un segundo para prepararse Harrison se lanza a los brazos de Hadrian y con lágrimas de felicidad rodando por sus mejillas asiente con fervor, pequeños y estrangulados sollozos escapan de su boca. 

Una suave sonrisa genuina curva los labios del viajero en el tiempo y sin perder otro segundo mueve su mano izquierda para acariciar los desordenados cabellos de su otro yo y con la derecha destroza sin piedad y con toda la malicia del mundo todos los hechizos de rastreo y monitoreo puestos en Harrison y también las barreras en la casa.  _ Deja que el viejo enloquezca. _

—Vamos a casa, hermanito —susurra suavemente en el oído de Harrison y no un segundo después desaparecen con un  _ crack.  _


	3. Capítulo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus visitas y Kudos, me hacen muy feliz que disfruten de mi historia, en verdad muchas gracias. >/////<

La mansión Potter ha tenido mejores días, pero se esperaba de una residencia perteneciente a uno de los principales opositores de Voldemort en la guerra. No lo malinterpreten, la mansión está en perfectas condiciones, ostenta las riquezas de un genuino sangre pura con un total de tres pisos, grandes extensiones de terreno e incluso un bosque adherido. No obstante, sus barreras mágicas están a sólo una brisa de verano de desaparecer. 

Apenas se sostienen con la poca magia que debe quedar en su piedra núcleo, las salas de anti-aparición ya están completamente eliminadas y poco les faltan a las anti-muggle para seguir su destino. 

No puede sentir ningún elfo doméstico, así que, o murieron durante la guerra protegiendo el lugar, o su padre idiota cedió a las tendencias muggles y los liberó para hacer feliz a su estúpida madre. Sea como sea, necesitará algunos nuevos para mantener y restaurar la mansión a su antigua gloria. 

Las barreras serán fáciles de restaurar, con su conocimiento puede crear nuevas barreras que superan incluso a las de Gringotts y puede hacerlas el triple de desagradables. 

Los elfos domésticos puede conseguirlos a través del banco goblin para evitar el contacto con el ministerio. Circe sabe que si pone un pie en ese lugar tan corrupto e incompetente no resistirá el impulso de hacerlo volar en pedazos, son más caros que si los compra a través del ministerio, pero el evitar volverse un asesino en masa tan pronto vale el pago extra. 

Hablando de barreras, necesita crear algo para evitar que la vieja cabra de Dumbledore los rastree a este lugar. 

—Harrison —suavemente llama a su pequeño homólogo que no lo ha soltado en todo este tiempo, hundiendo la cara en su pecho y soltando suaves sollozos —, mira, hemos llegado. 

Lentamente Harrison se separa de su nuevo hermano y voltea para ver con grandes y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda una gran casa reluciente, con paredes ligeramente doradas, una gran puerta de entrada de un rojo oscuro casi negro, grandes ventanales en el segundo y tercer piso y mucho jardín en donde podría jugar horas y horas. 

Mientras su yo del pasado mira con la boca abierta la mansión, Hadrian conjura un par de piedras del suelo, las transfigura en dos cadenas de color negro y con mucha concentración guía su magia para tallar varias runas de protección en su extensión. Se desvanecerán en unas cuatro horas, pero es tiempo suficiente para ir al banco, hacer lo que tiene que hacer y luego volver para crear algo más permanente que los proteja de los hechizos de rastreo, aparición, trasladores y maldiciones. 

Sin demora cuelga una de las cadenas en el cuello de Harrison y se pone el suyo al segundo después. 

—Harrison —toca suavemente el hombro del niño, provocando que se estremezca un poco, para llamar su atención — ¿te gusta? —pregunta con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, luciendo muy engreído. 

—¡Es enorme! —exclama con un movimiento exagerado de manos para dejar en claro su punto. 

—Y es toda nuestra, pero antes de entrar necesitamos ir a otro lugar primero, ¿de acuerdo? —su homólogo parece confundido pero asiente de todas formas —. Bien, vamos entonces. No te quites la cadena en tu cuello por nada del mundo ¿entendido? —como si recién se hubiese enterado ve la pieza de joyería negra en su cuello y la aprecia con ojos brillantes mientras asiente fervientemente una y otra vez. 

Hadrian se ríe entre dientes al mismo tiempo que toma la pequeña mano de su mini-yo entre las suyas y desaparecen con un suave  _ crack _ . 

[…] 

Aparecen en un callejón al lado de Gringotts y sin esperar un segundo, Hadrian los guía sin soltar sus manos en dirección al banco, los hechizos de  _ no-me-notes _ haciendo un perfecto trabajo mientras avanzan. 

Se siente un poco extraño ver a tantas personas después de pasar más de un siglo sin haber tenido contacto humano desde su extinción en el futuro, es en parte nostalgia y en parte exasperación. 

Todas estas personas, tan ciegas a su entorno, siguiendo a un ministerio obviamente corrupto y estúpido pero dando la vista gorda, es tan frustrante que ninguno de ellos tenga la capacidad y la intención de hacer algo cuando claramente hay algo mal con el mundo en el que viven. 

Si no los golpeas con un martillo o los llevas al borde de la extinción, no hacen nada para mover sus traseros complacientes de su lugar. 

Y mientras tanto la magia agoniza cada vez más por estar prohibiendo una rama de ella y castigando los rituales ancestrales que sirven para refrescar y traer nueva magia al mundo. 

Es tan repugnante que Hadrian apenas puede evitar gritar de ira y comenzar una masacre en plena vía pública. 

En contraste, Harrison ve todo el lugar con estrellas centelleando en sus ojos y con su boca dibujando una perfecta "o" ante los colores tan diversos y la alegría vibrante del lugar. Tantas personas diferentes y vistiendo vestidos raros y gorros grandes de cumpleaños arrugados. 

El aire resuma con un hormigueo casi electrizante que le hace cosquillas en la piel y tiene tantas ganas de correr por el lugar y ver las diferentes tiendas y juguetes que puede ofrecer este fantástico distrito. 

Hadrian los lleva por las inmaculadas escaleras de mármol blanco del banco hasta sus enormes puertas, donde puede escuchar un leve jadeo de sorpresa detrás de él y sabe que Harrison ha visto a los goblin con armaduras porque se acerca un poquito más a su costado. 

—No tengas miedo, ellos no te harán nada mientras no robes nada ¿de acuerdo? —le susurra en el oído a su hermanito, quien ha pesar de no estar muy convencido asiente de todas formas —.  **Buenos días maestro goblin** —saluda a ambas criaturas en las puertas en perfecta lengua goblin, colocando su mano derecha sobre su corazón en un puño y haciendo una reverencia de veinticinco grados. 

Los goblin se sobresaltan perceptiblemente, conmocionados por este niño mágico que los saluda en su idioma natal y de la forma adecuada y respetuosa de su nación. 

— **Igualmente joven mago** —responden ambas criaturas de la misma forma y es sólo entonces cuando Hadrian se irguió nuevamente y comienza a caminar al interior del banco, dejando atrás a dos soldados preguntando sobre el significado de sus vidas. 

Hadrian está riendo en su interior ante las reacciones de los goblin, de seguro nunca ningún niño mágico les dio el saludo correcto y además en su idioma natal, deben estar teniendo una conmoción cerebral en este momento. 

Harrison lo mira con el ceño ligeramente fruncido en confusión por la situación, su hermano parecía que se estaba ahogando mientras le hacía una reverencia a esas ¿personas bajitas? Y las personas bajitas también parecían ahogarse cuando hicieron lo mismo. 

Pero su hermano se veía perfectamente bien, incluso se podría decir que estaba feliz, ¿tal vez estaba saludando a las personas bajitas? Tendría que preguntarle después, ahora ha hablado mucho y no quiere molestar a su hermano hablando mucho. 

Sin percatarse del dilema interno de su mini-yo Hadrian se dirige a paso confiado hacia un cajero gratuito y libre, espera pacientemente a que la criatura termine su asignación actual y cuando recibe la atención del cajero, vuelve a hacer el saludo correspondiente. 

— **Saludos, maestro goblin. Espero no molestar su trabajo.** —no levanta la cabeza en ningún momento ni quita su mano hecha puño de su corazón — **. Si está disponible, me gustaría hablar con el director de sucursal, Ragnok, el indomable, para atender asuntos de suma importancia.**

El cajero parpadea lentamente una vez, dos veces, tres veces, se frota los ojos en caso de estar viendo una alucinación, limpia sus oídos por si escuchó mal y por último mira a los lados a sus compañeros goblin cercanos para saber si no fue el único que vio eso. 

Para su crédito sus compañeros cajeros y uno que otro guardia ubicado junto a los muros están igual de sorprendidos que él, lanzando miradas de completo shock hacía el joven niño mago, porque, para empezar, el niño le ha dado el saludo adecuado ¡en perfecto dialecto goblin! También ha pedido hablar con el director, llamándolo por su nombre y su título de batalla ¡¿qué tan loco era eso?! Y por si fuera poco, no ha levantado la cabeza en ningún momento, a pesar de que lo más seguro es que ya haya estado más de un minuto entero quedándose como un tonto mirando al niño, esperando a que responda, como dicta la cortesía de su nación. 

El goblin traga ruidosamente y reflexiona que necesita un trago. Nunca en su vida esperó ver esto. 

Con torpeza se aclara la garganta y es inevitable sentirse impresionado cuando el niño no mueve ni un solo músculo ante el ruido —  **saludos, joven mago. Si me sigue por favor, lo guiaré hasta el director** —¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Aunque el niño sea humano, que haya pedido una audiencia en su saludo tradicional exige cumplir con la solicitud. 

El joven mago aún no levanta la cabeza y en su lugar profundiza un poco más su reverencia y contesta —  **que la gracia del oro y la sangre de tus enemigos recorra tus dedos, maestro goblin** —entonces se levanta, mostrando un rostro sereno y fríamente cortés. 

El goblin casi se ahoga con el aire y tropieza con nada, ¡el niño le acaba de dar uno de los agradecimientos tradicionales! Necesitará más de un trago para recuperarse de esto. 

Hadrian está extasiado en su interior, provocar tal conmoción en las orgullosas criaturas es un deleite por sí solo y mientras avanzan hasta la oficina del director, se pueden escuchar los pequeños jadeos de sorpresa de Harrison ante la exquisita decoración que cubre los pasillos y los hermosos jarrones de mármol blanco que guardan plantas exóticas y muy llamativas. 

Al menos el miedo y cautela de su yo más joven se ha desvanecido, algo menos de lo que preocuparse. 

En menos de cinco minutos llegan a las grandes puertas de la oficina del director, el goblin guía toca dos veces, espera un segundo y luego abre, anuncia su presencia y la razón de ella en dialecto goblin y luego se retira con una reverencia.

— **El director lo verá ahora, joven mago** —declara su guía con una segunda reverencia. 

**—Que tus arcas permanezcan llenas y tus enemigos muertos, maestro goblin** —responde Hadrian devolviendo el gesto y puede escuchar claramente cuando la criatura se ahoga con el aire y se aleja más rápido de lo necesario, dando miradas hacia atrás de vez en cuando para darse cuenta que el niño no se a movido de su lugar, esperando a que él ya no esté en su campo de visión para poder levantar la cabeza. 

**_Necesitaré algo más fuerte que un simple trago, el polvo de hadas sería perfecto_ ** , piensa el goblin guía antes de desaparecer en una esquina. 

Una sonrisa se ve en los labios del pequeño inmortal por un segundo cuando se levanta y cuando vuelve a su rostro en blanco, entra en la oficina seguido de su hermanito. 

Ragnok es un duende que, en pocas palabras, se podría describir como intimidante. Sus dientes afilados, sus largas orejas y su tamaño muy por encima del goblin promedio le dan un aire de intimidación que haría temblar al más valiente de los magos. 

Lastima que para Hadrian no parece más que otro goblin. 

—Harrison —llama a su homólogo que tiembla ligeramente a su lado — toma esto —con un chasquido de sus dedos una voluta de luz aparece en su mano y un segundo después un pequeño trenecito de juguete se materializa y flota en dirección del niño, distrayéndose de su miedo — juega con él un momento mientras yo hablo con el señor aquí ¿de acuerdo? 

Harrison le responde con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa, asiente fervientemente y empieza a correr tras el juguete mágico, riendo. 

Hadrian sonríe suavemente y entonces se gira nuevamente para ver al director de Gringotts dándole una mirada escrutadora —  **mis disculpas, director de sucursal, Ragnok el indomable, pero si está de acuerdo, no es necesario tener a mi hermanito temblando como una hoja a mi lado mientras hablamos.**

El goblin mayor no responde inmediatamente, se mantiene observando, escrutando al niño con ojos agudos y críticos. Su postura es impecable, su reverencia es sublime, su mano izquierda se mantiene firme a un lado mientras la derecha echa puño no deja su corazón. 

Ragnok ha visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas que algunos de sus subordinados nunca imaginarian ver, pero nunca, ni en todos sus años de vida, a visto un saludo tan perfecto y educado ser ejecutado por un niño mago, incluso los adultos y jóvenes adultos que contratan en el banco no tienen tal nivel de finura y respeto hacia su raza. 

Y esa magia… 

— **Puede levantar su cabeza señor Potter** —ordena la criatura y se sorprende ligeramente al no ver ni siquiera un leve estremecimiento al ser reconocido, este niño no es normal —  **por favor, tome asiento** —señala la gran silla frente a su escritorio. 

El joven mago asiente y se para a un lado del mueble —  **si pudiera reducir un poco el tamaño de la silla, director goblin, le agradecería.** —pide sin una pizca de inquietud. 

Ragnok está sorprendido, los magos son orgullosos, miran con desdén a su raza y nunca se atreverían a mostrar debilidad frente a ellos, y este niño, al aceptar y pedir ayuda al goblin para reajustar el tamaño de la silla, porque no llega a ella por sí solo, demuestra que no ve a su raza como inferior mostrando una terca y superficial superioridad. 

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el tamaño de la silla se reduce y el niño logra sentarse para luego volver la silla a su tamaño original. Agradece con una reverencia perfecta y se mantiene estoicamente esperando a que él haga sus preguntas.  **_Impresionante_ ** . 

— **¿Tengo entendido señor Potter, que necesitaba verme con urgencia?** —el mago asiente con firmeza —  **¿y qué es esa urgencia de la que habla?** —pregunta arrastrando las palabras. 

Hadrian se mantiene en silencio por un segundo, nada más viendo al director y luego dice: —  **primero que nada director, me gustaría realizar dos pruebas de identidad y dos de herencias, para mi y Harrison, cuando verifique nuestras identidades pagaré tres galeones por cada poción y luego podemos seguir desde ahí** —su voz es modulada y fríamente cortés, no fríamente desdeñosa como el resto de magos. 

Los ojos del goblin se abren una fracción, impresionado por el habla y el coraje del heredero Potter. Pedir pruebas de identidad y herencia no es raro entre los magos sangre pura, lo que sí es raro es fijar un precio por sus servicios. ¿Este niño está dispuesto a regatear con un goblin? Inaudito en verdad. 

— **Quince galeones por cada poción** —devuelve Ragnok. 

— **Cuatro galeones y quince sickles** —contraataca Hadrian. 

— **Catorce galeones y nueve sickles con veinte knuts** . —Ragnok entrecierra sus ojos. 

— **Seis galeones y doce knuts.**

Se mantienen así por más de un minuto, hasta que el precio es fijado en nueve galeones, doce sickles y doce knuts por cada poción.

Una sonrisa afilada adorna los labios de Ragnok, nunca pensó que un niño mágico podía regatear con un goblin tan bien, para empezar, ningún mago a regateado con un goblin antes, aceptan los precios dados, aún si proclaman con toda indignación en voz alta que es un robo, al final pagan el precio inicial establecido. Este niño era impresionante al nisiquiera doblarse ante sus intensas miradas. 

Con un chasquido de sus dedos un par de cada poción pedida está sobre su escritorio, junto a un par de pergaminos. 

—Harrison —llama el joven mago a su gemelo, lo cual, hasta ahora Ragnok se da cuenta que eso no puede ser posible, sólo hay registros de un primogénito Potter, nada más — acércate un segundo ¿Puedes? 

El otro niño, que hasta el momento se divertía en grande con el trenecito de juguete se acerca con cautela, siendo seguido por el misterioso artefacto que lanza pequeñas volutas de humo y silba de vez en cuando. 

Harrison le lanza fugaces miradas al intimidante goblin cuando llega junto a su hermano, pero al cabo de unos segundos se centra totalmente en su gemelo. 

Hadrian toma una de sus manos entre las suyas y lo mira con suavidad —Harrison, necesito un poco de tu sangre para una prueba ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes, sólo será un poquito y no dolerá en lo absoluto ¿entendido? —el pequeño Potter asiente una y otra vez con una ligera sonrisa, haría todo por su hermano, dar un poquito de su sangre no es nada —. Eres tan valiente Harrison —lo elogia el mayor, ganándose una brillante sonrisa y ojos centelleando de pura felicidad. 

Sin esperar un segundo Hadrian hace un pequeño corte limpio con su magia en uno de los dedos de su mini-yo, lanzando antes un hechizo para evitar el dolor, y conjura un vial para sacar diez gotas de sangre e inmediatamente después cerrar la herida con otro hechizo. 

—Listo, eres un niño tan grande Harrison —sonríe cálidamente a su hermanito y recibe una risita encantada a cambio — ya termine, ve a jugar con el trenecito, te está esperando —apunta al juguete que se mueve en un zigzagueo continuo detrás del niño, quien de inmediato corretear detrás del artículo. 

Hadrian se queda mirando a su homólogo con una sonrisa un segundo más antes de volver a mirar en dirección del director e inmediatamente chasquea sus dedos, colocando a su alrededor una barrera de silencio para no ser escuchados por Harrison. 

Ragnok arquea una ceja peluda hacia el mago, pidiendo explicaciones —  **no quiero que Harrison escuche esto, a todos los efectos, él cree que soy su hermano.**

— **¿Y no lo eres?** —pregunta el duende. 

— **Es un poco complicado, las pruebas responderán a esa pregunta** . —ofrece como explicación, dándole al duende el vial con la sangre de Harrison. 

De inmediato el director toma el vial, unta tres gotas de sangre en la poción de identidad y siete en la de herencias, se pregunta brevemente si el niño frente a él sabía de antemano cuánta sangre necesitaba para cada poción, la revuelve con una pequeña varilla de cristal y tras unos siete segundos de revólver la vierte sobre un pergamino cada una. 

Durante algunos segundos no sucede nada, hasta que las palabras de un negro intenso se crean a lo largo y ancho del papel. 

El pergamino con la poción de identidad muestra lo que Hadrian ya esperaba:

  * Nombre: Harry James Potter (3)
  * Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1980
  * Padre: James Charlus Potter (†) 
  * Madre: Lily Evans Potter (†) 
  * Padrino: Sirius Orion Black (?) 
  * Madrina: Alice Longbottom (?) 



Sin nada nuevo que ver, dirige su atención a la prueba de herencias:

**HERENCIAS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER**

  * Heredero de la más noble casa de Potter (línea de sangre) 
  * Heredero de la más noble y antigua casa de Black (línea de sangre (adopción)) 
  * Heredero de la más noble y antigua casa de Peverell (línea de sangre) 
  * Heredero de la más noble y antigua familia de Gryffindor (línea de sangre) 
  * Heredero de la más noble y antigua familia de Slytherin (conquista) 



Ahora, eso era algo que no esperaba. Sabía de su herencia Slytherin que le fue otorgada cuando Voldemort murió por el contrato mágico que hizo con su madre, pero su herencia Gryffindor no era algo que esperaba ¿Los Potter se habrán juntado con alguno de sus descendientes o fueron los Peverell que a su vez se juntaron con los Potter?  _ Interesante _ . 

Ya habiendo digerido la información, procede a cortar su propio dedo y verter su sangre en las dos pociones restantes en la cantidad requerida. 

Ragnok repite el proceso de agita miento y luego lo derrama en los últimos dos pergaminos, esperando el resultado. 

A los pocos segundos aparecen las palabras y Hadrian puede decir el momento exacto en que el director de Gringotts inhala fuertemente por los resultados. 

  * Nombre: Harry James Potter (3 {784})
  * Nacimiento: 31 de Julio de 1980 
  * Padre: James Charlus Potter (†) 
  * Madre: Lily Evans Potter (†) 
  * Padrino: Sirius Orion Black (†) 
  * Madrina: Alice Longbottom (†) 
  * Hijo: James Fabian Potter-Weasley (†) 
  * Ahijado: Edwar Remus Lupin (†) 



—Hija de puta… —murmuró Hadrian con los ojos muy abiertos. Tuvo un hijo, tuvo un hijo y esa puta de Ginny no se lo dijo. 

Una rabia fría recorre su cuerpo y tiene unas enormes ganas de encontrar una manera de revivir a la Ginny de su línea temporal y despedazarla hueso por hueso por ocultarlo, por no dejarlo ver a su hijo. 

Respira hondo, muy hondo para calmarse porque no puede darse el lujo de perder los estribos por algo que ya pasó y nunca volverá, eso no quita que no duela como un hijo de puta, pero debe respirar y calmar su magia antes de volar la mitad de Inglaterra. 

Con su temperamento controlado dirige su vista hasta el otro pergamino. 

**HERENCIAS DE HARRY JAMES POTTER **

  * Lord de la más noble casa de Potter (línea de sangre {sin reclamar}) 
  * Lord de la más noble y antigua casa de Black (línea de sangre (adopción) {sin reclamar}) 
  * Lord de la más noble y antigua casa de Peverell (línea de sangre {sin reclamar}) 
  * Heredero de la más noble y antigua familia de Gryffindor (línea de sangre) 
  * Heredero de la más noble y antigua familia de Slytherin (conquista) 
  * Maestro de la muerte (poseedor de las reliquias) 



Hadrian hace un puchero al ver la última herencia, en serio le molesta mucho ser catalogado como "maestro" de la muerte. El/ella es su amigo(a) su compañero(a) nunca se proclamaría a sí mismo como su "maestro" la muerte no tiene uno, nunca lo tendría. 

— **Bueno, esto es mejor de lo que esperaba** —dice Hadrian con una sonrisa en su rostro satisfecha en su rostro —  **a pesar de mi cuerpo mantengo mi edad y eso significa que ya soy adulto, entonces puedo tomar las señorias que me pertenecen.**

No debería sorprenderle mucho, la matriz rúnica que creó para volver en el tiempo "enviaba" su alma al pasado, no retrocedía el tiempo, así que eso significa que no alteró ninguna información personal. 

Todavía está hirviendo a fuego lento tras enterarse de haber tenido un hijo y no saberlo, pero ya se ocupara de eso más tarde, cuando pueda descargar su magia y furia contra un objetivo. 

— **¿Cómo es esto posible?** —pregunta Ragnok, qué hasta el momento estaba digiriendo, con bastante dificultad, el tener frente a él al maestro de la muerte y que, a pesar de su apariencia de niño, tenía más de setecientos años. 

— **Viaje en el tiempo, soy del futuro** —declara con un encogimiento de hombros, como si no fuera la cosa más imposible que el duende haya visto jamás —.  **Volviendo a los negocios, deseo reclamar mis señorias, cambiar mi nombre de pila a 'Hadrian' y el de mi mini-yo a 'Harrison' cambiar al actual guardián mágico de Harrison por mi, deseo que me explique sobre las herencias de Gryffindor y Slytherin, necesito comprar unas cuantas decenas de elfos domesticos, los libros de cuentas de cada una de mis casas y cortar toda influencia de Albus Dumbledore con respecto a Harrison, ya sea política y financieramente, lo quiero lejos de nuestras bovedas. Puedes sacar el dinero de las bóvedas de Black, estoy seguro que tiene más que suficiente.** —termina con una sonrisa llena de dientes que estremece ligeramente al goblin mayor. 

Ragnok se toma un momento para repasar la lista de demandas del mago sentado frente a él y cuando ya lo tiene listo chasquea los dedos y una pluma vuela hasta un pergamino, escribe toda la información requerida y luego desaparece en esporas de luz para ir a quien sabe donde. 

El duende se aclara la garganta y comienza a hablar —  **los anillos de señoría y los documentos necesarios para el cambio de nombre, cambió de guardián mágico, libros de cuenta y la compra de elfos domésticos estarán aquí en un momento. Mientras tanto explicaré un poco sobre las herencias de Gryffindor y Slytherin.** —ante sus palabras Hadrian asiente con firmeza —  **¿Qué desea saber Lord Potter?**

— **Quiero saber ¿por qué, a pesar de mi edad, Gryffindor y Slytherin siguen apareciendo en mi pergamino solamente como 'heredero' en lugar de Lord?**

— **Ah,** —asiente el goblin, entendiendo la duda del joven Lord —  **las señorias de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts son especiales a su manera, sólo aquel que porte los objetos únicos de cada fundador tendrá el derecho a reclamar su señoria, como así lo proclamaron cada uno de ellos en sus testamentos.**

Hadrian parpadea rápidamente por un segundo, no podría ser tan simple ¿verdad? —  **¿entonces ser el heredero no significa nada?**

— **No exactamente. Al ser el heredero obtiene cierta autoridad en Hogwarts. Con dos herencias puede estar en igualdad de condiciones con el director de la escuela, con tres puede negar la autoridad del director y si tiene las cuatro puede controlar Hogwarts a su antojo. Si obtiene una señoria automáticamente obtiene un poder mayor que el director.**

Si no estuviera tratando de mantener una calma completa, la sonrisa de Hadrian sería tan amplia y maliciosa que le partiría la cara y haría que Ragnok se orinara en sus pantalónes. 

Esto era perfecto, ya teniendo dos herencias puede joder a Dumbledore y si obtuviera una señoria podría restaurar la grandeza de Hogwarts y mejorar la educación de todos los niños mágicos, además de permitir la entrada a todos, incluso a esos niños del callejón Knockturn a quienes Dumbledor les niega la educación porque son "oscuros" 

Si tan sólo pudiera obtener uno de los objetos de los fundado-

Espera, puede tener uno, dos si juega bien sus cartas. Al obtener la señoria Black puede ir a Grimmauld y tomar el medallon de Slytherin y si lo hace bien, tal vez pueda obtener la copa de Hufflepuff. 

Es hora de actuar. 

— **Que mal** —suspira Hadrian con pesar —  **si bien es increíble tener dos herencias, si tuviera una señoria podría arreglar Hogwarts** . 

— **¿Arreglar Hogwarts? ¿Le pasó algo?** —Ragnok parece genuinamente interesado por la escuela. 

— **Dumbledore a estado arruinando la educación, quitando clases e impidiendo que los niños mágicos de Knockturn asistan a la escuela.**

— **¡¿Qué?!** —Ragnok golpea con un puño la madera de su escritorio, luciendo increíblemente furioso,  _ ahora, esto es interesante.  _

— **¿Hay algo mal director Ragnok? Hogwarts no debería importar mucho a los goblin para reaccionar así** —prueba Hadrian, la reacción del goblin es cuestionable, ya que ellos no se involucran directamente con asuntos como éstos. 

— **En los inicios de Hogwarts, sus fundadores hicieron un trato con la nación goblin. Ellos nos contrataron para construir Hogwarts y aplicar las barreras a cambio de una gran suma de dinero y materiales preciosos e invaluables. La nación goblin aceptó también, como una petición de los fundadores, hacer cumplir las leyes fundadoras hasta que la escuela caiga en ruinas, en caso de que sus enseñanzas se perdieran con el tiempo.**

— **¿Leyes fundadoras?**

— **Cuatro leyes, impuestas por cada uno de los fundadores: Gryffindor, estableció que Hogwarts, junto con el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade, no responderá a ninguna entidad política o gubernamental, es su propia nación y los extranjeros no tienen autoridad en ella** . 

Hadrian abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, eso significaba que el ministerio británico no tiene poder en Hogwarts y que han estado rompiendo la ley tras meter sus narices en su educación. 

— **Slytherin, declaró que Hogwarts se considera un refugio y una fortaleza para todos los seres mágicos, y nadie será excluido de sus terrenos, provengan de donde provengan, siempre que no sean un peligro para otros.**

Eso tiene sentido, considerando que la época de la fundación de Hogwarts fue en la caza de brujas. _ Si los estirados purasangre escucharan esto, se les caería el pelo. _

— **Ravenclaw, exigió que, al ser también una escuela, Hogwarts enseñaría todas y cada una de las artes mágicas conocidas en ese momento y no podrán ser retiradas bajo ninguna autoridad, además de que la educación no se le negará a nadie.**

Confía en Ravenclaw para mantener la magia a salvo, y eso significa que Dumbledore a estado rompiendo la ley por años. 

— **Y finalmente Hufflepuff, decretó que Hogwarts, junto a Hogsmeade, son terreno neutral, y cualquier tipo de conflicto esta prohibido, cualquier incumplimiento de la ley radica en la expulsión de los terrenos.**

Y la pacifista Helga queriendo evitar una guerra… ahora que lo piensa, ¿las disputas de casas se considerarían un conflicto? Si es así, Gryffindor y Slytherin están en graves problemas. 

Y Dumbledore también, por fomentar dicho conflicto. 

— **Increíble, todas las leyes han sido quebrantadas durante todos estos años y nadie sabía** —declara Hadrian con los ojos muy abiertos, esto era una mina de oro. 

— **Es increíble en verdad. Originalmente era el trabajo de los herederos mencionar cuando se infringia la ley, y nosotros, la nación goblin, la haría cumplir, pero al parecer ese conocimiento se perdió en algún lugar de la historia, y nosotros los goblin nos hemos quedado a oscuras de dichos problemas.** —menciona Ragnok con un gran pesar, le ha fallado a los cuatro primeros amigos goblins, que deshonor. 

— **Podríamos arreglarlo** —declara Hadrian, la determinación brillando en sus ojos. 

— **¿De verdad?** —pregunta el director, arqueando una ceja en dirección del menor. 

— **En siete años recibiré mi carta de Hogwarts junto con Harrison, será un gran impacto para el mundo mágico saber de dos Potter en lugar de uno.**

— **Ciertamente** . 

— **Mi meta en este tiempo es joder a Dumbledore y arruinar su reputación, siendo uno de los causantes de que el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña se estanque y degrade, y al hacerlo recuperare el poder y la grandeza de Hogwarts. Sólo necesito tener las señoritas de los fundadores.**

— **Con sólo una señoria o incluso con tus dos herencias podrías hacer de la vida de Dumbledore una migraña.** —señala Ragnok 

— **No es tan simple** —Hadrian niega con la cabeza con un poco de pesar —  **Dumbledore es demasiado influyente, ganó demasiado poder tras la guerra contra Grindelwald, y ahora con la reciente derrota parcial de Voldemort, su influencia a aumentado mucho más. Sacarlo inmediatamente del poder, sin arruinar su reputación primero, provocará un amotinamiento y nosotros terminaremos siendo los malos y no podremos arreglar nada.**

_ Sería como Merlín y Morgana otra vez y no estoy teniendo eso. _

— **Pareces preparado para esto, Lord Potter** —una sonrisa llena de dientes surca la cara del duende. 

— **Por supuesto, mi meta en la vida es arruinar a Dumbledore y tengo toda una eternidad para cumplir esa meta** —la sonrisa de Hadrian podría compararce a la del goblin, sólo que mucho más maliciosa y sanguinaria —.  **Ahora, para empezar con esta tarea, necesito tomar una señoria de los fundadores, y tienes la copa de Hufflepuff convertida en Horrocrux en la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange ahora mismo.**

— **¡¿Qué?!** —La voz del goblin resonó en sus barreras de silencio y de inmediato mando a llamar a un cajero para que retiren el artefacto de la bóveda Lestrange, no tendría esa repugnante pieza de magia en su banco. 

Mientras las cosas enloquecian entre Hadrian y Ragnok, Harrison se reía felizmente del trenecito que le silba mientras le lanza una voluta de humo. 


	4. Capítulo IV

Después de casi tres horas, llenando papeleo, obteniendo señorías, purgado un horrocrux y comprando algunos insumos básicos, Hadrian regresa a la mansión con un somnoliento Harrison, con un hechizo de ingravidez, aferrado cual koala a su cuello y caderas, sujetando entre sus pequeñas manos el trenecito de juguete y un conejito de peluche. 

_ Es un poco incomodo tener la misma altura _ , reflexiona el mago inmortal mientras camina sin dificultad alguna hacia la mansión, acariciando suavemente la espalda de su pequeño homólogo. 

Su sola presencia como Lord Potter hace que las puertas se abran en bienvenida. El vestíbulo se muestra tan radiante y ostentoso como solo un mago sangre pura puede lograr. El escudo de Potter, un gran hipogrifo parado en sus dos patas traseras, con alas extendidas, garras reluciendo amenazadoramente y dos espadas atravesadas en cruz frente al animal, se muestra imponente en la pared frente a las escaleras que guían hacia el segundo y tercer piso. 

Valiosos jarrones apostados en ambas puertas laterales del primer piso, la puerta de la izquierda lleva al gran salón de baile, el comedor formal, las cocinas y una escalera al sótano, si las barreras que ahora lo aceptan como su dueño no le mienten, mientras a la derecha se abre un largo pasillo hacia el salón del té, la biblioteca pública, el comedor informal y los jardines interiores. 

Las habitaciones están en el segundo piso, junto al estudio del Lord, la biblioteca privada y una sala de descanso. 

Debería ir a dejar a Harrison a las habitaciones para que duerma apropiadamente, después de todo, las barreras de estasis y conservación aún se conservan apenas y deben mantener todo sin una mota de polvo de más, pero no tiene el corazón para dejarlo ir todavía. 

Se ve tan pacifico y en paz como nunca pensó verse él mismo a esta edad y no quiere quitarle eso. 

Con un ligero suspiro se dirige hacia el sótano, donde se encuentra la sala ritual que mantiene la piedra núcleo de la mansión a buen resguardo. 

Lo primero en la agenda es reforzar las barreras, agregar las que faltan y poner algunas nuevas que harán parecer a Azkaban un parque de diversiones. 

La piedra núcleo es una gran lámina de piedra preciosa perfectamente rectangular, de materiales diversos que dependen esencialmente de la familia, la de los Potter obviamente es un gran trozo de rubí resplandeciente con cientos de runas talladas en ella, suspendida en el aire y bajo sus propias barreras de protección para evitar que los intrusos puedan dañarla. 

_ Los Potter y su obsesión por el rojo _ , piensa Hadrian distraídamente mientras estudia la losa de rubí. 

Las runas están desgastadas por el tiempo y faltan algunas, eso explicaría la ausencia de ciertas barreras en la mansión, pero por lo demás, parece en perfectas condiciones. 

Estirando su mano derecha hacia la piedra núcleo, manteniendo la izquierda sujetando el trasero de Harrison para que no se caiga de su lugar, envía una ola de magia para recargar las reservas mágicas de la losa y con un cuidado meticulosamente detallado, usa su magia para tallar las nuevas runas que se fusionaran en una matriz rúnica con las anteriores para crear nuevas salas de guardia que harán a la mansión prácticamente impenetrable para los forasteros. 

Toma una hora y un poco más completar todo el trabajo, las escritura de runas es un trabajo que lleva su tiempo, y más aún si se usa magia para tallarlas. Si Hadrian no fuera tan experto en controlar su propia magia, esto hubiese tardado hasta el anochecer. 

Con un suspiro y un poco de sudor surcando su frente observa su trabajo con ojo crítico, revisando no una, ni dos, sino tres veces antes de asentir con firmeza ante un trabajo tan magistral. 

_ Sólo espera que al viejo idiota o a cualquier otro se le ocurra querer irrumpir en la mansión _ , una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de dientes surca los labios del pequeño Lord,  _ suplicaran morir mientras las barreras los despedazan minuciosamente, capa de piel por capa de piel.  _

Lo segundo en la agenda es preparar algo para comer, no ha comido nada desde que volvió en el tiempo y Harrison se despertara pronto de su pequeña siesta. 

Como los elfos domésticos no llegarán hasta dentro de tres días, tiene que arreglárselas sólo mientras tanto. 

Nada más llegar al comedor chasquea los dedos y todos los alimentos que compró en el callejón Diagon vuelan de sus pantalones, en la cocina se enciende un fuego, las sartenes, ollas y platos se lanzan en diferentes direcciones, ocupando su lugar para crear un almuerzo de primera. 

En media hora la comida está servida en el comedor formal. La mesa es innecesariamente larga y decenas de sillas se encuentran impecables y Hadrian se sienta en la cabecera, admirando el puré de patatas con bistec, ensalada de frutas y un pudin de chocolate como postre. 

—Harrison… —murmura suavemente en el oído de su hermanito, sacudiendo su hombro y palpando ligeramente su cabeza — Hey dormilón, es hora de comer. 

Harrison se demora un segundo en abrir sus ojos, lentamente parpadea un par de veces y frota sus ojos con sus manos, (a Hadrian le recuerda a un gatito) y mientras la conciencia llega por secciones observa los alrededores con aire ausente. 

—Buenas tardes —susurra Hadrian en su oído e inmediatamente la cabeza de su mini-yo se dispara en su dirección. 

Los ojos de Harrison están muy abiertos, incrédulos y antes de que Hadrian pueda llamar nuevamente su atención, las lágrimas se derraman de sus ojos y se aferra al cuerpo de su hermano con mucha mayor fuerza, casi desesperado. 

Tenía tanto miedo, estaba tan asustado de dormir y él se esforzó tanto por quedarse despierto, porque no quería dormir y luego despertar nuevamente en su habitación en el armario bajo las escaleras y se daría cuenta que su nuevo hermano sólo fue un bonito sueño y el no quería… no podría soportar que no fuera real porque su hermano es tan bueno con él. 

Hadrian esta debidamente perplejo ante el arrebato del menor ¿no sabía que era tan bipolar a esta edad? ¿Qué tenía que hacer con un niño emocionalmente inestable? ¿Debería conseguir un sanador? Teddy no fue tan espora-

Sus pensamientos se detienen cuando escucha los murmullos de 'no te vayas' y 'no es un sueño' y la realización lo golpea como un mazo de troll. 

Lentamente, suavemente, con movimientos cuidadosos y medidos su mano derecha acaricia la espalda de su homólogo y la izquierda se mueve para despeinar cariñosamente su cabello. Repeticiones de 'estoy aquí' y 'no soy un sueño' salen de Hadrian. 

Nunca pensó que hubiera estado tan roto de niño, tan desesperado por algo de humanidad y cariño. Lo único que recuerda de su infancia es el entumecimiento emocional que lo protegía de las palabras hirientes de sus parientes y las palizas esporádicas cuando hacía sus "rarezas" 

Este Harry Potter que solloza con fuerza en su hombro es un niño que aún mantiene esperanzas, sus emociones aún siguen intactas en su mayoría, siente más de lo que él recuerda, es sensible y a la más minima muestra de rechazo se romperá todavía más, tal vez de manera irreparable. 

Maldice a los Dursley por su trato, maldice a Voldemort por quitarle algo que todo niño debería tener y, sobretodo, maldice a Dumbledore por creer que tiene el poder y el derecho para influenciar en sus vidas y exponerlo a ambas cosas. 

Dumbledore se arrepentirá del día en que decidió meter su puntiaguda nariz en la vida de Harrison y Hadrian Potter. 

Tragando su rabia e ira y separa con cuidadosa suavidad al niño que se aferra desesperadamente a él — Hey, está bien, todo está bien —dice limpiando las lágrimas que surcan las mejillas de Harrison con sus pulgares —, no soy un sueño y no te dejaré, te lo prometo. Soy tu hermano después de todo. 

Si es posible, los ojos del niño frente a él brillan con mayor intensidad, la esperanza y felicidad cargan cada nueva lagrima que se derrama de sus ojos. 

—Vamos Harrison, sonríe ¿si? Me gustan mucho tus sonrisas —pide al mismo tiempo que besa una de sus mejillas y Harrison se derrite ante esa muestra de cariño y la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios es la más brillante e inocente que Hadrian a visto jamás en su vida,  _ esa sonrisa podría acabar con la guerra en el mundo _ , piensa distraídamente —. Eso es, eres un niño tan bueno Harrison. 

Una risita ligeramente acuosa sale de Harrison y coloca su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, frotando sus ojos con la camisa de su hermano. 

Después de unos minutos más Harrison al fin se calma lo suficiente para notar lo comida que espera aún caliente frente a ellos. 

Con un gruñido de su estómago y una sonrisa feliz comienza a cavar en su puré de patatas, sin dejar de sujetar la mano izquierda de su hermano con su mano derecha por debajo de la mesa. Sin importar nada, quiere sentirlo todo el tiempo que pueda y así acostumbrarse a que esto es real, esta bondad, calor y cariño es real. 

[…] 

Después del almuerzo ambos Potter dan un paseo por la mansión, descubriendo cada rincón de su nuevo hogar hasta que llega la hora de la cena y en consecuencia la hora de dormir. 

Obviamente, Hadrian se da cuenta que no pueden dormir en habitaciones separadas, al menos aún no. No mientras Harrison se está acostumbrando a su nueva vida y hasta que pueda dejar de pensar en que esto no es un bonito sueño del cual despertará algún día. 

Ambos están acostados en la cama tamaño King con gruesas y cálidas mantas sobre ellos, con Harrison agarrado al piyama de su hermano como si fuese un salvavidas, deseando en sus pensamientos que al despertar, su hermano siga a su lado y no desaparezca. 

Hadrian espera a que la respiración de su hermanito se vuelva pareja y constante y cuando está seguro de que se encuentra profundamente dormido lanza un encanto silenciador sobre el niño. 

—Muerte —llama Hadrian a su fiel compañero, quien aparece a los pocos segundos después en una voluta de humo negro, justo al lado de su cama. 

—¿Día largo? —pregunta el ser a modo casual, mirando fijamente desde la profunda oscuridad en su capucha a su pequeño inmortal. 

—Más o menos —responde encongiendose de hombros, para luego volver su rostro serio — ¿es cómo pensé? —interroga al ser. 

La representación de la muerte se toma un segundo para medir sus palabras entonces dice: — hechizos de compulsión, pociones, lavado de cerebro y los gemelos tienen un bloqueo en su vínculo mágico. 

—No es nada que no esperaba, excepto por los gemelos. Bloquear su vínculo mágico evita que puedan compartir el núcleo mágico del otro, reduciendo su fuerza a la mitad. —aunque no lo esperaba, no puede decir que le sorprenda en lo absoluto. Si los gemelos mantuvieran libre su vínculo mágico su magia iría creciendo a una fuerza y velocidad vertiginosa. Al final de su último año en Hogwarts serían más poderosos que Dumbledore si pelean juntos. 

Dumbledore no necesita que alguien sea más fuerte que él, ya que él es omnipotente, nunca puede equivocarse, su palabra es ley y él está por encima de la misma. El desgraciado selló a sus supuestos partidarios para evitar que alguien descubra que no es tan omnipotente como todos creen. 

—¿Están libres? —necesita que estén libres de ese bloqueo, si pasan más tiempo con eso, al final no podrán romperlo sin causar un daño permanentemente al vínculo. 

—Me deshice de todas las alteraciones y protegi sus mentes y núcleos para evitar nuevas incursiones del hombre —responde el ser. 

Un suspiro de alivio escapa de Hadrian, más adelante creará otras cosas para protegerlos aún más, Circe sabe que ese viejo bastardo está dispuesto a todo para que las cosas vayan según sus planes, y matar niños es uno de ellos. 

—Augusta y Neville estaban igual entonces. 

—Si, el joven Longbottom tenía su núcleo bloqueado hasta el punto que no podía hacer nada de magia, prácticamente era un squib y su abuela tenia compulsiones para maltratar a su nieto, física, verbal y mentalmente. 

Conociendo al viejo ni siquiera necesitaba usar compulsiones con Neville, su naturaleza amable lo haría muy susceptible a los abusos de su abuela, lo que lo convertiría en alguien sumiso y aterrado de su propia sombra. 

—Viejo bastardo, y ¿todo para que? Su propio teatro personal para ganar más poder y prestigio en el mundo mágico y así poder erradicar la magia oscura del mundo. 

Está hirviendo a fuego lento de pura rabia ante la osadía y el descaro de Dumbledore con sus planes, lastimando a otros sin siquiera dudarlo ¿no siente nada por los que lastima o siente algo, pero lo justifica diciéndose a sí mismo que es por el maldito tres veces "bien común"? 

Cuando tenga la oportunidad le dirá el lugar perfecto donde pueda meterse sus mentiras sobre el bien común. 

—Bueno, al menos ahora son libres, y cuando sane a sus padres, Dumbledore tendrá más dificultades para poner sus manos en Neville —sin contar el hecho de que Augusta no es estúpida y ya debe saber que algo estaba mal con ella, conectará los puntos y le dará el infierno en la tierra al viejo. 

—Por cierto, muerte —ya habiendo recibido las garantías de que sus amigos están libres de las maquinaciones del director un pensamiento aletea en su mente, inquieto y malditamente irritante. 

—¿Si? 

—¿Cómo era mi hijo? —pregunta sin rodeos porque esta es una espina en una parte de su mente que a estado ahí desde que vio en ese pergamino maldito por Merlín el nombre de su hijo. 

La muerte se mantiene en silencio, sopesando la pregunta, mirando fijamente a su compañero. 

—¿Muerte? —el silencio del ser se a prolongado lo suficiente y algo dentro del estómago de Hadrian se retuerce repugnantemente. 

Un suspiro resignado sale del ser y con una mano huesuda comienza a acariciar los alborotados cabellos de Hadrian. 

—No vivió mucho —responde al fin la muerte, sin dejar de peinar el cabello de su amigo —. Ya sabes que Ginebra Weasley nunca te amó —Hadrian asiente distraídamente —, su amor estaba más bien dirigido a tu fortuna y fama, y un hijo entre ustedes dos le daría eso sin tener que lidiar contigo. 

—Así que planeaba matarme cuando quedase embarazada. 

—Tu hijo hubiese heredado toda tu fortuna, pero lamentablemente ocurrió algo que ella no esperaba. 

—Me volví inmortal. 

El ser asiente solemne y luego continúa — al ser inmortal siempre serias el señor de tus casas, y aunque tu hijo hubiese sido tu heredero, nunca les daría a ellos lo que podrían obtener con tus señorías. Agregando a eso que nunca las reclamaste, así qué quedaron en un punto muerto. 

—Ella se deciso de él ¿cierto? —murmura Hadrian con una expresión indiferente, aunque por dentro está ocurriendo una maldita guerra entre sus emociones. 

Sabe que no debería afectarle tanto, es algo que ya pasó y a lo que nunca tuvo acceso, pero aún así sus entrañas hierven tan malditamente mal que si no fuera por las suaves caricias de su querido amigo, gran Bretaña ahora no sería más que un cráter en el mapa. 

—Cuando supo que no le serviría, lo dejó a su suerte en algún orfanato. 

—¿Murió en el orfanato? 

—No. Murió en los brazos de Ronald Weasley. 

Un nudo en la garganta dificulta su respiración, eso no es algo que esperaba, menos por el cómo Ron estaba hasta las agallas con hechizos compulsivos y pociones de amor hacia Hermione. 

—¿Qué? —Hadrian odia el cómo su voz se quiebra, odia el cómo su pecho se contrae y aprieta dolorosamente.

—Siempre luchó Hadrian. Siempre se resistió a las compulsiones y las pociones, nunca dejó de repelerlas hasta que pudo liberarse de ellas. Gastó cada grano de su magia para ser libre, y cuando lo fue, corrió en busca del niño. 

Imágenes corren por la mente de Hadrian, recuerdos que no son suyos, de un hombre jadeante, en arapos, con las rodillas peladas, las uñas sangrando y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, acunando a un pequeño niño entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo mientras los hechizos demasiado viciosos para ser legales caen sobre su espalda. 

—Lo encontró e iba a exponer a su familia por los monstruos que eran —Continua la muerte solemnemente. 

—Pero ellos lo encontraron antes, y se deshicieron de él y de mi hijo… sin cabos sueltos. —termina el joven inmortal con una voz vacía de todos emoción —¿Quienes fueron? ¿Quien los mató? 

—Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ginebra Weasley, Hermione Granger y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ese último no se lo esperaba, aunque piensa, que si Ron hubiera expuesto a su familia, cualquier relacionado con ellos caería en desgracia, y el jefe del DMLE no querría eso ¿verdad? 

—Los haré sufrir, pagaran por todo lo que alguna vez hicieron, no me importa si aún no han hecho nada, soy un bastardo mezquino y les haré ver el infierno en la tierra —promete a nadie en realidad y no sabe en que momento comenzó a llorar, pero no tiene tiempo para que siquiera le importe. La rabia pura se arremolina en su interior y su magia está lista para despedazar a cualquiera que el le diga. 

La muerte no dice nada, sólo mantiene su muestra de afecto en proceso, manteniendo bajo control la bestial magia de su compañero inmortal antes de que destruya todo a su paso.

Antes de darse cuenta Hadrian se encuentra dormido, aferrado al piyama de su homólogo mortal, y la muerte desaparece del lugar, no sin antes prometer en el silencio de la habitación, que aquellos que lastimaron a su maestro (no importa lo que Hadrian quiera, él es su maestro y punto, sólo lo complace por que es un bastardo incistente) sufrirán algo peor que la muerte. 

[…] 

Albus Dumbledore no es un hombre feliz, al menos, no en este momento. 

Desde la mañana de este día hasta ahora todo a ido mal. Para empezar, descubre que su varita de saúco y la capa de invisibilidad de los Potter han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, seguido de la destrucción total de todos sus dispositivos mágicos que monitoreavan al joven Harry Potter y las barreras de la casa donde residía. 

Cuando va a ver el problema que causó dicha destrucción junto a Severus Snape, lo que encuentra en el hogar es suficiente para retorcer sus tripas y, si no fuera tan digno y poderoso, las habría vaciado en el suelo al igual que su acompañante. 

Nunca en toda su vida había visto un acto tan depravado, sanguinario y vil, ni siquiera Tom Riddle haría algo tan espantoso digno de los nueve círculos del infierno. 

Ya habiendo superado la conmoción, (nunca admitirá que le tomó bastante tiempo) explora el hogar de los muggles en busca de pista y, para su desgracia, lo único más relevante que un asesinato macabro, es la frase de 'es hora de que pagues por tus pecados, Albus Dumbledore' escrita en sangre en el comedor/cocina. 

Se da cuenta entonces que este ataque fue hecho principalmente en su contra, él era el objetivo principal de esta atrocidad y eso le hierve la sangre porque ¿Quién se atreve a tan siquiera pensar en atacarlo personalmente? ¿No sabían quién era él? Era Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso y sabio después de Merlín, nadie se atreve a levantar su varita en su dirección. 

Para su disgusto su peón más valioso se encuentra desaparecido, muerto en el peor de los casos y tiene a Severus enloqueciendo de rabia por la pérdida del muchacho y restregandole en su cara que él era el culpable de todo. 

Albus tiene que contenerse físicamente para no castigar tal impertinencia del hombre graciento y en su lugar le promete, con su voz de abuelo ligeramente triste y determinada que encontrarían al niño, así fuese lo último que haría. 

Severus obviamente se traga tal patraña, el niño es valioso si, pero no irreemplazable. Aún tiene un peon de repuesto en caso de que falte uno. 

Si el niño se encontraba en manos de algún secuestrador, debe correr a Gringotts para vaciar las bóvedas del mocoso y evitar que toda esa fortuna de Potter caiga en las manos equivocadas. No obstante, cuando llega al banco y exige acceso a las bóvedas de Potter y una transferencia a sus propias bóvedas el goblin tiene la audacia de prohibirle la entrada a las bóvedas. 

'No es el guardián mágico del señor Potter, Dumbledore, así que no puede entrar, fin del asunto' le había dicho la repugnante criatura como respuesta a su exigencia. 

Él era Albus Dumbledore, jefe de brujos del Wizengamot, supremo mugwup, director de Hogwarts y ninguna criatura salida de las cuevas del infierno le iba a negar la entrada a lo que por derecho le pertenece. 

Sin embargo, su "rabieta" como el maldito goblin le había dicho, terminó en siendo expulsado y amenazado con demandarlo por alboroto en territorio de la nación goblin y por declararse ilegalmente guardián mágico de Harry Potter, cuando la ley mágica prohíbe que un mago con más de dos trabajos de alto rango sea el guardián mágico de un niño, ya que eso impide que el guardián mágico cumpla con sus deberes con el niño responsablemente debido a la falta de tiempo del adulto. 

Ellos no lo entienden, lo hizo por esa misma razón, para evitar tener tiempo para educar al niño. Necesitaba al mocoso ignorante de todo lo que le pertenece y si alguien alguna vez hiciera demasiadas preguntas, se saldría con la suya diciendo que el niño no estuvo interesado. 

Pero no, fue echado sin ceremonias y sin un maldito galeón. 

Quien quiera que fuera esta persona que secuestro al engendro Potter era el causante de esto, el estaba seguro, no había duda alguna y eso ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. 

Al volver al castillo trató de relajarse y pensar las cosas con claridad, aún no estaba todo perdido y tenía un as bajo la manga. 

No importa a donde llevara el secuestrador al muchacho, él podía encontrarlo. Aún tenía el 'alma máter' un artefacto que podía encontrar a cualquier persona, sin importar donde esté o bajo cuantas barreras se encontrase, siempre lo encontrará. 

Su único inconveniente es que su uso es muy limitado, consume demasiada magia, tanta que sólo puede usarla una vez cada diez meses o podría acabar por completo con las reservas mágicas del castillo a las que está vinculado. 

Sin esperar un segundo activa el artefacto, al diablo la seguridad, todavía no empiezan las clases así que no habrá problemas. Encontrar al chico era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. 

[…] 

Albus Dumbledore no es un hombre feliz. No mientras mira con una furia impotente los restos del 'alma máter' esparcidos por toda su oficina, con una gran columna de humo disparandose del escritorio donde antes estaba el artefacto. 

No, no, Albus no es feliz y cuando él no es feliz, las cosas comienzan a caerse a pedazos. 

Planes incluidos. 


End file.
